I'm A What?
by HilarytheMermaid
Summary: Unbeknownst to many, Prussia has a daughter. Who, you may ask? Is she a personification? Well, her name is Berlin, or Nadja Beilschmidt. With her magic going out of hand, she is forced to study in Hogwarts. But with the Golden Trio and Draco Malfoy on her heels and with dementors ready to suck her sanity out, will she survive third year?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia and Harry Potter are owned by Himaruya and JK Rowling, respectively. With that said, constructive criticism is accepted and enjoy!**

* * *

Prussia, or Gilbert Beilschmidt to humans, looked at a child no older than eight, wrapped in blankets and snoring softly with a small smile plastered on her face. He patted her sandy blonde hair and as a response, she snuggled closer to said hand, and decided to keep it there. The red-eyed man smiled and looked at the fireplace, where a portrait of him and Berlin, in expensive royal clothing, was hung. He sighed, muttered a chant, and felt warmth spreading on his hand that was resting on Berlin's head. He sighed for the umpteenth time today and snuggled closer to his daughter. Doing this at least once a week to made him sure that Berlin won't have random bursts of magic. With the magical population of their country growing, it's not only affecting him, but also the child. He didn't know if this is gonna have side effects or whatever, but lately it's working. After all, Prussia did promise something to himself after he found Berlin and decided to take care of her: to protect Berlin and keep her safe from danger until he deems the time is safe to let her go.

 _Alles für meine Tochter, alles für meine Leute._


	2. Chapter 1

*Berlin's POV*

~Berlin Wall, West Berlin, Federal Republic of Germany, 1962~

I stared at the horrid Wall that separated our country into two. The horrid Wall that separated our people apart. The horrid Wall that separated families apart.

The horrid wall that separated my family apart.

I held Onkel Ludwig's hand tighter, trying not to let the tears fall like what happened a year ago, when the Wall was finished.

The last time I saw Vati.

I felt Onkel squeeze back in reply, maintaining a straight-laced face that's portrayed as cold and hard to outsiders, but not for me. Onkel's eyes were unfocused, wet with unshed tears skillfully hidden. Another thing I noticed about him but others didn't: he had eye bags and was hunching slightly from fatigue, both physical and emotional, but mostly emotional. This happened after a few weeks the wall was built.

At least we have each other, we could depend on each other in case of times of trouble, especially now.

But I knew I was lying to myself just to make myself feel better. Onkel will always make sure that he will get a bigger share of the burden of being a personification. If possible, all of the burden.

It amazes me how Vati and Onkel are so different and yet so alike. It made me want to laugh and cry at the same time.

Hours have passed by. Different people have passed by, yet we didn't move. Not a single inch. Some would stare at us, mostly kids, but their parents or guardians would shush them and lead them away, glancing at us with pity and understanding. To be honest, I didn't blame the kids, they're innocent in all of this. We were the only ones not moving in the bustling place, so we stood out. But we didn't care. A lot of people used to be like this as well when the Wall was recently built, but over the course of months the crowd that stood and wept here became thinner and thinner, until it was only us.

I finally released my hand from Onkel's, fished something out from my pocket, placed it at the foot of the Wall and lit it. The candle was one of the many that sat there, but ours was the only one that had a flame burning brightly, the only one that provided warmth and security to the other candles.

I couldn't help but see how the personifications are like the lit candle, with the people as the burnt out candles. Providing warmth and security at times of trouble, despite the fact that we were suffering, like how the lit candle was melting its own wax.

I stood up and took Onkel's hand again, but this time looser. I looked at him questioningly. He looked back and nodded. We turned and left the place, our candle still burning brightly. As well as a new resolve within me: to give security to my people and spread warmth in their grief-stricken hearts, so they wouldn't feel what my family is going through. And to somehow give us our own hope as well.

 _Alles für mein familie, alles für meine Leute._

* * *

*Normal POV*

A few minutes after the two members of the Beilschmidt family have left, a man appeared near the place near where they stood. He had a long scraggly beard that reached his knees, and he wore the oddest type of clothing. He scanned the area, then looked at the Wall. He tsked and shook his head, thinking that the place wasn't safe enough. He knew about the issue of the Federal Republic of Germany and the German Democratic Republic, and decided that he thought ill and that he shouldn't deal with the Prussian Wizarding Government at the moment, especially with this issue and that he shouldn't drag more Wizarding Communities into the war.

The British Wizarding Community had enough in its plate.

He looked around once more, thinking that he wouldn't come back to this place, and left the same manner he arrived.

* * *

 **(Author's Note: A point I would like to discuss is the leaving of candles at the Berlin Wall. Yes, I know it's [probably] not true but I decided to add it in for "feels", so to speak. If you want to point out other historical inaccuracies, feel free to do so! I will do my best to correct it. As for the reason why I call the Wizarding Community in Germany "Prussian" instead of "German", APH Prussia shouldn't have been alive well long after the Wall is destroyed, considering there is no more East Germany, so I decided that he will represent the Magical Community instead. I** **hope this clears confusion, thanks!)**


	3. Chapter 2

*Berlin's POV*

~UN Building, Bonn, Federal Republic of Germany, 1st of November 1989~

I frowned at all the chaos the other countries have made during the World Meeting. Why does it always have to be like this? I sighed and looked around the conference room, picking up stuff the other nations have left, although all of the things were insignificant to our jobs and more on their private lives. Tokens, if you will. And of course I didn't look through them. This is what I do after World Meetings when it's held in our place, see if there are any left items of the other countries, tell and give Onkel the stuff they left, and Onkel notifies them and ships them to their houses. Of course, since the other countries don't know of my existence, other than England and London, the other countries assume that Onkel does all of this after World Meetings. London does this too whenever World Meetings are held in their place, but others assume it's England who does the looking. But several years after World War II, the others made sure that all of their stuff are with them before leaving. Post-war nerves, I guess.

I huffed when I was sure there weren't anything left. I looked at a security guard and gave him a thumbs-up, signaling my time was done. He nodded and called janitors to fix the room. I left the building with the objects in my bag and decided to commute via train to get home. That is, until someone grabbed my shoulder.

I spun around and made myself ready when they were going to attack. I glared at the opponent and felt myself become pale when I saw who it was.

A woman in her 30s with a straight face, her clothes still pristine despite the fact that my foot was a meter close to her. She had auburn hair that was tied in a ponytail and had sunglasses, even if it was cloudy today. On the side of the sunglasses was the emblem of West Germany. She also had a briefcase at her right hand. People looked in our direction and muttered things to themselves, most likely how we must be secretly actors or how stupid we look like.

She looked around and motioned me to follow her. I looked at her curiously, lowered my stance and jogged after her. Agents would often know who I am, as a human. They know me as the niece of a powerful man in the government, said man close to the Chancellor. What position, they don't know. But even then, they interact with me with caution, and that only happens when the Chancellor needs to either contact Onkel and/or I or needs us to go somewhere stat. So when this agent didn't even mutter an apology, this definitely made me think that she was new and the other agents didn't give her the memo.

When we were hiding in the shadows of an alley, she looked at me and said, "They said to look for someone, a woman, who will leave the UN Building wearing what looks like... that," she motioned her hand to my clothes, which consisted of a white sweater, a thick purple winter blazer, black winter pants and black boots, "I received that order straight from the top about an hour ago. I went to the Building immediately, and it was a pain to look for a woman wearing that when there are representatives of other countries, some girls, leaving the Building. And when I was about to leave, you left the Building. You matched the info I had." She removed her shades, revealing blue eyes. She narrowed it slightly, saying, "But why is it they are looking for a 13 year old?"

I pinched my nose, slightly irritated at how she said the last sentence. I looked at her again and replied, "I don't know. What did they tell you to do as soon as you found me?"

She went back to her straight face and put her shades back on, "They said I should escort you to the Reichstag Building and take you to," she paused to get a piece of paper from her briefcase and took a look at it, "Herr Beilschmidt's office."

"Oh," I said, "I get it. Don't take this lightly, Agent..."

"Zulous, kinder."

"Zulous," this time I didn't hide my annoyance, "even if they just sent you to fetch me. The orders still came from the top."

"Which is exactly why I am questioning the order."

"Just take me to Beilschmidt's office, bitte."

The lady perked a brow at the 'disrespect', but let it slide, "Fine, this way."

She made me follow her out of the alley and we commuted via taxi to get to his office.

* * *

Agent Zulous knocked on the door and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her, "I could've just knocked, you know."

She looked at me as if I was suicidal, "The man behind this door is a powerful official, one who is very close to the Chancellor himself. And you think that YOU could've knocked instead?"

I was about to reply when the door opened to reveal Onkel Ludwig. He looked at us then said, "Ah. It seems you have understood the task you were sent to do, Agent Zulous. I will tell the Chief Agent. Come on in, Nadja."

"Hallo, Onkel." I said as I glanced to the Agent, whose eyes were slightly wide with a shocked expression on her face since she removed her sunglasses. I smirked and went inside, gently closing the door behind me.

"Onkel, why did you send an agent for me? Is something wrong?" I asked when I made myself comfortable in one of Onkel's seats in the drawing room in his office.

"Have you eaten yet?", he asked instead.

I was slightly thrown off by the question, yet composed myself before answering, "Nein. What do we have?"

"Just fast food, unfortunately. My decision to send you here was abrupt, and I had little to no time to book a restaurant. I hope you could bear with it."

I laughed a little bit, "Onkel, you make it sound like I'm very expensive to take care of."

He chuckled while getting his coat from the coat rack, "Es tut mir leid, kleiner. I thought you would've wanted something different.

"I want to talk to you about something, but since you haven't eaten yet, let's go." He opened the door and waited for me to step outside first.

I raised my eyebrow at his statement but went to follow him anyway.


End file.
